


Of Pumpkins and Treats

by drcplets



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boyfriends, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Soft Boys, baz and simon live together!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcplets/pseuds/drcplets
Summary: Simon and Baz spend Halloween together carving pumpkins and handing out candy to trick or treaters! A lil oneshot full of fluff <3





	Of Pumpkins and Treats

Simon came barreling through the door of the flat he shared with Baz, and when Baz saw how much stuff he was carrying in his arms he was unsure how he even managed to get the key in the lock. 

“Crowley, Snow. I would have helped!” Baz rushed across the room, reaching to grab some of the things threatening to fall from Simon’s arms. He was carrying two large pumpkins, various different pumpkin carving kids, a few huge bags of candy, and a serving bowl. “I thought we said we weren’t going to do anything for Halloween!” 

“ _ You _ said we weren’t going to. I decided we are.” The smile on Simon’s face as he spoke was enough to make Baz immediately give in to his decision. 

Their flat was more of a townhouse, and Simon knew there would be trick or treaters coming through at night. He’d been trick or treating once when he was a kid, and he’d always wanted to go again, but none of his other homes ever allowed him. He was too old to go now, but he figured the least he could do was hand out candy to other kids. The pumpkins were supposed to be a fun activity for he and Baz to do together, and Simon hoped it would go okay. He’d never carved a pumpkin before. 

“You know, I’ve never carved a pumpkin before.” He spoke, and Baz raised his brows. 

“Well, neither have I, Snow.” Baz replied. 

“Seriously? What, did people pre carve the pumpkins your family put out on their porch for Halloween?” Simon asked a genuine question, there were still a lot of things he didn’t know about Baz’s life. This was one of them. 

“We didn’t really celebrate Halloween when I was growing up.” Baz shrugged. 

“You’re kidding!” Simon exclaimed, jaw dropping slightly. 

“Not kidding.” There was a hint of a smile on Baz’s lips. He knew why Simon may have thought his family would love Halloween, what with the gothic mansion and the gargoyles and all. 

“Well then, I guess this will be a first for both of us. Let’s hope we don’t properly fuck it up.” Simon walked over and leaned up to place a kiss on Baz’s cheek, and then a quick one on his lips. 

“What’s all the candy for?” Baz started sifting through the bags, taking note of the variety Simon had purchased. 

“Trick or treaters! I figure at least a few will come to the door, yeah?” Simon looked over his shoulder while he was washing his hands at the sink. 

“You purchased enough candy to feed the entire city of London!” Baz laughed lightly and shook his head. He knew Simon would want to eat the leftovers, and that was really why he purchased the abundance of candy. 

“Shut up and empty the bags into the bowl.” Simon rolled his eyes, then grabbed the carving kits and started ripping them open. 

Baz grabbed the big serving bowl Simon brought from the shop and emptied the candy inside, making sure to arrange it in a way that the kids could see what they were getting from the bowl when they reached inside. It crossed his mind that they wouldn’t care what they were grabbing since it was all candy, but he figured he would arrange it nicely anyways. By the time the candy was arranged, Simon had turned the kitchen table into a sort of pumpkin carving station. 

“Do you want to wear that while you carve?” Simon motioned towards Baz’s outfit, and Baz shrugged. 

He was wearing a white button down, which Simon thought made him look fit, and tight navy blue chinos, which Simon also thought made him look fit. He was unsure of why he needed to change, and his facial expression managed to say it without words. 

“I watched a couple of videos of people doing this, sometimes it gets messy. You can wear one of my t-shirts, if you want.” Simon offered the suggestion, mainly just desperate to see Baz in one of his shirts. He knew that whatever mess got on the button down could be resolved with one cast of “ **Clean as a whistle** !”

“Yeah, okay.” Baz knew what Simon really wanted, and who was he to deny his boyfriend this simple pleasure? 

While Baz was in the bedroom changing, Simon turned on the telly and put on a movie. He wanted to watch Hocus Pocus, because it was still festive without being scary. He wasn’t a wimp about many things, but he refused to watch scary movies. They were nightmare fuel, but he would never admit that. He always just said he didn’t like them. 

“Better, Snow?” Baz was the one rolling his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom, one of Simon’s tees adorning his body. 

“Much better!” Simon pressed his palm against Baz’s chest and looked him up and down, nodding affirmingly. 

“Where do we start?” Baz looked at the spread of knives and scoops on the table, furrowing his brow. 

“I printed some instructions.” Simon was holding a piece of paper, and it appeared he’d studied it. “First, we have to cut a circle around the stems so we can clean out all the guts.” 

“Guts?” Baz was looking at Simon with an adoration in his eye that Simon would have never thought possible a year previously. 

“Yeah, all the shit that’s on the inside. The seeds. Whatever.” He rolled his eyes before he continued explaining. “After we clean out the guts, we have to draw what we want to carve on the outside of the pumpkin.”

“I’m not an artist, Snow!” 

“No one said you had to be!”

“Our pumpkins are going to look terrible.” Baz was rather grim. 

“No they won’t! They’ll look great!” Simon was trying to be reassuring. It worked, because in a split second Baz was reaching for a knife and one of the pumpkins. 

The two worked on cleaning out the insides of their pumpkins for a while until they were satisfied, and then it came time to start drawing their designs. 

“We could draw each other?” Simon offered, earning a scoff from Baz. 

“Absolutely not! You could never do me justice.” This statement earned a scoff from Simon, in turn. 

“Fine, what should we draw, then?” Simon looked perplexed, he was staring at the side of the pumpkin like if he looked at it for long enough something would come to mind. 

“Don’t people usually just carve faces? That seems easy.” Baz reasoned. 

“Okay, yeah, we can do that. But let’s carve them without showing each other. It’ll be like a contest.” There was a glimmer in Simon’s eyes as he spoke. 

“You’re on, Snow!” 

The kitchen was quiet as the boys worked on carving their pumpkins, the only noise coming from the movie playing on the screen in the living room. The sun was starting to set, and Simon was hopeful that trick or treaters would start coming up to their door soon. He turned the porch light on and even added a pumpkin decoration to their door, hoping it would make things seem more inviting. 

Simon was about to draw the first line on his pumpkin when there was a knock at the door. He practically tripped over his own feet because he was trying to answer it so quickly. Baz loved seeing the excitement in Simon’s eyes. All he ever wanted was to see him happy, and if something as simple as this could make him happy he’d be willing to let children walk up to their door every single night of the year. 

Simon swung open the door with the big bowl of candy in his arms. Of course Baz had arranged it neatly in the bowl. 

“Trick or treat!” The kids on the other side of the threshold chorused, and Simon was elated. 

“I love your costumes!” He glanced at all three, nodding approvingly. A power ranger, a ninja turtle, and Batman stood before him. “I know who I can call if I need someone to help me fight off some bad guys! Grab a handful!” Simon held out the bowl to the kids who happily took a handful of candy. “Have a fun night!” He was practically beaming as he closed the door, and Baz’s heart was melting. 

“I love this!” Simon practically skipped back over to the kitchen where Baz was watching from. “I hope more come soon!” 

Simon got what he wished for, and over the course of the next hour a bunch of kids came and knocked on the door. He was really taking his time with his pumpkin, and he was almost certain Baz was finished because he was just standing back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. He was smiling, though, so that was a good sign. 

Another knock sounded at the door and Simon was running over once again, happily swinging the door open to greet the kids on the other side. 

“Oh, Baz, you’ve gotta see this!” He turned around to the kitchen, motioning for Baz to meet him at the door. “My boyfriend is going to  _ love _ your costume.” Simon spoke softly to the kid, holding back a laugh.

Baz sighed and walked to the door from the kitchen, wondering what Simon could possibly want him to see. 

“Let’s see it.” He spoke before he saw the costume, and when he did see it, he had to admit it was pretty fucking funny. 

“A vampire!” Simon exclaimed, grin on his face. “Do you have fangs?” He was talking to the kid again, and Baz was holding back laughter. 

The kid showed his fangs and Simon clapped, looking over at Baz. 

“Don’t you love vampires, Baz? I think this is the best costume we’ve seen all night!” 

“I agree.” Baz was a man of few words. Simon could tell he was amused by the look on his face. 

“Have a good night, little dude! Get some candy!” 

Once the kid grabbed a handful of candy and Simon shut the door behind him, Baz finally let go of the laughter he’d been holding in. He was laughing as loudly as Simon had ever heard him laugh before, and it made his heart soar. 

“You really had to call me over to see the vampire costume,” Baz managed to speak, clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard. “None of the other ones, just that one!” 

“I thought you would think it’s funny! Vampires don’t actually look like that!” Now Simon was laughing too, and he loved that they could have moments like this instead of just scowling at each other all the time. 

“It was well funny, Snow. Are you done with your pumpkin?” Baz seemed to have regained his composure. 

“I just need to make some final touches, let me do that and you answer the door!” 

“If I have to.” Baz actually didn’t mind answering the door at all. 

Simon worked on his pumpkin for another twenty minutes before he was satisfied, and in that time Baz had greeted a ballerina, a princess, a hot dog, and two kids dressed up like Harry Potter. Normals. If only they knew magic didn’t work like that at all. 

“I’m done!” Simon exclaimed from the kitchen, turning his pumpkin so Baz couldn’t see it. 

“Finally!” Baz walked back over to the table and examined his own pumpkin again, stifling a laugh at how god awful it looked. 

“Turn them around on three?” Simon offered, and Baz nodded. 

After the countdown, the two reached and turned their pumpkins around so the other could see them. Baz had carved a face with curly hair and he even included little circles all over the face to represent Simon’s moles. Simon carved a face with vampire fangs, and he even painted on some fake blood and black hair. 

“I thought we weren’t going to carve each other.” Baz stated, looking at Simon fondly. 

“You obviously didn’t even follow your own rule!” Simon was stepping around the table so he could further examine Baz’s creation. He reached to run a finger over one of the little circles, and laughed. “What are these supposed to be?” 

“Your moles. I know they look horrid. I promise your face does not look like that.” Baz followed suit and walked around to look at Simon’s pumpkin. “I was right, you did not capture my beauty with this one, Snow.” 

“It’s the thought that counts!” Simon protested, stamping his foot. 

Before Baz could retort, there was another knock on the door. 

“Want to answer this one together?” Baz asked, and Simon practically jumped in his arms to kiss him before they walked to the door. 

It was getting late, so Simon figured they would turn the light off after these last kids. They were dressed as the Scooby Doo Gang, which he thought was awesome. He spent a few minutes telling them all individually what he liked about their costumes, while Baz held out the candy bowl for each kid to take a big handful. 

Once they were back inside, Simon pulled Baz to the couch and sat him down, then sat down next to him and curled up against his side. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Simon peered up at his boyfriend, a hopeful expression on his face. 

“Yes, Simon, I had fun. No matter what I do with you, I have fun. The way every little thing seems to make you radiate happiness from the inside out makes me feel like everything is going to be okay.” Baz was pouring his heart out, which he did often now. Simon brought out the best in him. 

“Good to know. I wasn’t sure if you were going to be the holiday type. I’ve just,” He paused, wrapping his arms around Baz and pulling himself closer into his side. “I’ve never had people to spend the holidays with, really.” He rested his chin on Baz’s chest and pouted his lips. 

“You have me now, and you’ll always have me. No matter how lame I think something may be, I’ll cross every line for you, remember?” Baz replied, then leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Simon’s. 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching Halloweentown, a film Penny recommended, and kissing. Neither Simon or Baz would have chosen to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all loved this story!! I suddenly feel inspired to write more oneshots in between working on chapters for my longer fic..


End file.
